Silver Phoenix
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Usagi takes her role as the Princess of the Silver Mil. Inturders enters her solar system. And the Future as she used to know it is about to change! *Chapt. 8 Update!*
1. The Return of The Silver Millennium.

****

O.0;; Oi! I'm really doing a Sailor Moon Ficcie! 

~.~; Got bored doing Yugioh, and needed a change.

Well, This is my first Sailor Moon ficcie. Hopefully it's up to Your standards.

Warning: I do not like Chibi-Usa or Mamoru. So, you'll see a different angle in dis story. ^.^ And Usagi changes drastically due to some umm . . . circumstances? To many heartbreaks can change a persons perspective, no? Oh, and this is not in the regular time line as the comic or manga. Just think of it as an "another time and space" kind of thing. 

Disclaimer: SM (Scarlet Moon) Does Not Own Sailor Moon. I have no money just pocket lint's and old bills! So don't bother knocking on my door to sue. ^.^ (That be a jarful of pocket lint's!)

Now On To the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver Phoenix

by

Scarlet Moon

__

All was quiet, no one anywhere, nothing but a quiet calmness surrounded the palace. A lone figure sitting on a tall silver throne sat an elegant lady clad in an all white dress, her arms rested on the armrest, and her head bowed down. She seems to be asleep, as if she were dreaming or, reliving an event.

__

Flashback ~

Once again at Rei's temple Usagi is hearing the fiery scout howl in anger and frustrations to her new mishaps. 'It's not like I did it in purpose. It came out of nowhere before I had a chance to get a proper aim.' Usagi thought to herself, looking blankly at the full moon above her.

"USAGI! ARE YOU LISTENING!" Screamed out Rei. "I hear you loud and clear Rei. There is no need to shout. I'm right in front of you!" Usagi shouted back. Then Usagi step back suddenly, she had just talked back to Rei for the first time. Rei didn't took it to well, apparently, she wasn't expecting Usagi to talk back. She never did before, she calms down a little, "I think you Need more Training! Before you take our Eyes out or something next time!"

While Rei was having another one of her fits the other scout could just watch at what was going on. They agree that Usagi needed more training and discipline. As a leader, Usagi just wasn't 'The Material'. 

Sailor Chibi Moon was liking every moment of this. She thought that Usagi was weak and sorry excuse of a leader. And was barking out along with Rei at Usagi. "I can't believe your to be my future Mother and Queen. Are you sure your Princess Serenity?"

Usagi looked at Chibi Moon. She knew that Chibi Usa had a crush on Mamoru, who just happen to be her future Father. Usagi couldn't take it anymore. The constant nagging, pushing, insults, and being looked down upon. She gracefully stood up, did a 180 and just walked off, ignoring the shouts from the others. And let her tears fall for one last time. Because This will be the last time they will make her cry. She will . . . . she will make sure she Will not get hurt again. Especially from her so called friends, and brat of a daughter. 

Once at home Usagi laid on her bed for awhile. She had a plan, but she couldn't do anything right now, she waited for the house to quite down and everyone was fast asleep. She was grateful Rei let Chibi Usa spend the night with her. She just wasn't in the mood to listen to the ungrateful brat. And the bossy cat was on a mission somewhere and won't be back for a week.

As hours pass by Usagi woke and walked to her desk. She sat down and began writing. A tear tried to escape, but she promised her self, "No more tears. I will not cry because of them. I can be strong on my own. I do not need their help. I will . . . I will change everything. The way I want it. Not the way It should be." Usagi finished her letter and read it out loud just one more time to make sure it sounded right.

[Dear Mom and Dad,

By the time you read this letter I will be gone. Do not worry about me. I can take care of myself. Maybe. One day. I'll return home. But I will be different, a better person, someone that you'll be proud to call your daughter. Say good bye to Shingo for me, and my friends.

With Lots of Love,

Your Bunnykins ]

Usagi puts the letter on top of her bed and escapes through the window. She looks back one more time. To say good-bye to her home and parents.

Soon Usagi reached the park and stood near the edge of the lake. She sighs out loud, remembering her date here with Mamoru. 'If you call it a date. Every where he goes the little brat was sure to go.' She can't hardly remember a time when they were actually alone together. Not that it matter anymore. He is more occupied of keeping the brat safe and well cared for. He barely acknowledger her anymore, and She is the Mother of the child. "I can't believe she is to be my daughter. I see no resemblance. But that will soon change. Soon she will no longer exist. For I am to change everything. THE WAY I WANT IT TO BE, AND NOT WHAT FATE HAD IN STORE FOR ME!"

She lightly touches her broach on her chest and magically is transformed as the Princess of the Silver Millennia. Her hair has grown down to her ankle a very pale gold, almost turning silvery, her eyes a paler, brighter blue and her whole persona as Usagi has faded. She was now the 'Princess'. Serenity closed her eyes and transported her self to the moon and stand before the ancient ruins of her long forgotten kingdom. She turned back to look at the blue Earth. "It's beautiful from up here. I shall protect if from here. As it was long, long time ago."

Serenity looked back at the ruins and raised her rod and muttered and ancient language of the Lunarian. "Winds of time heed my call. Return this ruins to it's once majestic self. I. The Princess Serenity, Heir to the Throne of the Silver Millennia. Commands thee." The rod glowed and there was a brilliant flash of light. And lo and behold the once ruins of the old kingdom is now restored to it's glorious self. 

The feeling of reminisce overwhelms the princess. "I am home. Home at last." She heads towards the silvery white palace, to her throne room. Where she can overlook the whole earth, and protect it from the moon, like her mother, Queen Serenity once did.

She opens a wide double door and steps inside. In front of her floats a big opaque spherical crystal and behind it a tall silver throne. Princess Serenity walks gracefully towards it and sits down looking at the globe in front of her. Then she points her rod at it and both the rod and globe glows in a soft white light. 

The first thing she did was to seal the kingdom in an invisible shield. Away from human eyes, and hiding it's power from the scouts. She didn't want to be bothered with them, not just yet. But she knew the Outer scouts will sense the rebirth of their kingdom sooner or later. That, she did not mind, it was the Inner scouts she wanted to hide away from.

The sound of a heel clicking on the marble floor echoed in the throne room. And the princess just closed her eyes. "That was fast. Are you keeping an eye on me or something, Pluto?"

From behind the globe, Sailor Pluto came up the princess and bowed down to the floor. "Your highness? What is the meaning of this? You aren't suppose to claim your place for a couple of centuries."

Princess Serenity eyed her Guardian of Time. "Who made that rule, Pluto? You? You are not God. And as far as I see it, I don't like the idea of having my Life written out for me. I will change the course of time to the way I See Fit. Not what Your Visions shows you."

Sailor Pluto looked at her princess in shock. "But. If you do this. Chibu Usa will not be born! And what of Crystal Tokyo?"

The princess said in a calm voice. "There will be a Crystal Tokyo. But as far as for Princess Small Lady Serenity. Her existence is not important to me. I will have an heir, so do not worry about that, it just, will not be her."

Now Pluto's mouth dropped. "You cannot really mean that your highness. And what about the Prince? He is your betroth."

"Since when did that happen? I do not see a ring on my fingers. I do not remember making a pledge to that union. Like I said Pluto. I will change everything to the way I see fit. Not the way you want it to be because That is what you see. And one more thing. You are not to tell the Inner scouts of my location is that understood. If you betray me Pluto. Your punishment will be Very Harsh." Serenity eyed her scout will glaring eyes.

All Pluto could do was to bow down to her ruler. "As you wish my princess. I will not tell anyone where you are." "Good. You may leave now Pluto. I have other things that I must arrange here." "Yes princess." And Pluto faded out of the throne room.

Princess Serenity laid back on her throne and closed her eyes. Resting and contemplating her next move. Weariness has taken over and the princess falls asleep on her throne.

__

End flashback ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Should I not? Your reviews or lack of them will decide the fate of this fic.

Oh. And she will find a new love. ^.^ And it's not Mamoru. 

Wonder how the scouts will be with out Sailor Moons power? What is Sailor Pluto to do? How can she prevent the changes that is surely to come. And what will happen to the Brat!

^.^ Suspenseful, huh?

Now click the review button and decide the fate of this ficce! (Your thoughts are welcome, your flames will be ignored or used to toast some smores!) 

SM = = = Off to start chappie two just in case she does get some reveiws.


	2. Intruders Alert and Good-bye Usagi?

****

O.O Wow! 15 pages. You really like it, you really do!

Well, as promised, here's chappie 2.

Disclaimer: . I do not own Sailor Moon. The plot is mine, the randomness is mine, and umm, anything that is out of place it mine?

Now on with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver Phoenix

In the Gate of Time ~

Sailor Pluto resumes her position in front of a huge big double door, The Gate of Time. She summons a globe before her and looks in it. The image of the future she knew was starting to erode away. 'How can this happen? Why is she doing this? I just don't understand why she will throw all this away?' 

The sounds of soft clicking is heard, coming towards her. "I see she finally decided to make her Own future." 

"Your Majesty! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Replied Pluto. 

"I know the rules Pluto. But. Things have changed now. The future is slowly changing. And I must return to the moon. And watch how the Earth will be reborn. That is why I am here. I need to go through the gate, till the time I may return." Answered back the woman in the shadow. She walks up to the light, and it shines on her like a halo. For before there stood the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity.

Pluto kneels before her Queen. "Are you alright with this Majesty? You will lose both your daughter and husband."

The Queen sighs lightly. "Let me ask you this Pluto. Are you happy with your life?"

Pluto looks up at her Queen, "What do you mean. I live to serve you and protect this Gate. My happiness is your happiness your Majesty."

"Then trust what my past self is doing. I am tired of this fairy tale life. Everything is already written out for me. What is the challenge of Life, if it is laid out for you already? I have always believed your future is what you make out of it, with your own hands, not given to you. Do you understand what I am saying Pluto?" Asked the Queen.

The sailor nods, "I think so. Fate is not written out on stone."

"That is right. It is not. Things can change, even if it's not good at the time, in the end it will always turn out right. Let her do what She think is right. All you are to do is protect her. And help her in anyway you can." The Queen gracefully walks to the Gate and opens it. "Till things settle down. I will be in the moon of the future."

"Yes your Majesty." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present time Silver Millennia ~

The lone figure wakes suddenly from her sleep. She seems restless, and points her rod at the sphere. The globe flashes brightly and shows her all nine planets, revolving around the sun like clockwork. "There is something not right. Intruder?" She looks closely at the globe. Then suddenly two bright shooting stars enters through Her solar system. "Doesn't look harmless, nor powerful to be a concern for me right now. Surely the Inner Planets can deal with them. But, there is something else. Something much Darker I sense coming nearer." Serenity walks down from her throne and nears the glowing orb. As if being summoned a large comet comes zooming by, almost nearing the outer part of Her solar system. 

Serenity closes her eyes and concentrates, utilizing the powers of the outer planets as a satellite dish, she sends her powers towards it and blast the comet forcing it to take on a new route. Out of Her solar system. She sighs out. "I feel as if it will return again. What are the Outers doing away from their post? Did they not feel the strange presense of that comet?" 

She is not happy about this. They are now two intruders in Her solar system. Serenity tries to concentrate and try to locate where the two shooting stars landed but to no avail. "It must be weak from their travel. Or was they running from that comet? Whatever it is. I cannot feel it no more. Maybe it's nothing. But I will pay a visit to the Outer scouts about their neglecting their post!"

She walks gracefully out of her throne room and out into the gardens. Then looks up at the blue planet. "Just when you thought you would have some quite time, something always happens." Suddenly, in a flash of light, Serenity disappears from her gardens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Mansion ~

In the living room, little Hotaru makes a mini universe with her minds eye. A big black transparent glove hovers above Hotaru's little out stretched hands. In it, the sun is in the center and the planets spins around it , and the moon around it's planet. The shiniest of them all, was there moon. The home of their once fallen kingdom. Haruka and Michiru gazes over the miniature universe. Suddenly they see two shooting stars zoom by and landed on their planet, and disappeared. Then followed by a big comet. But, the moon glowed brightly as did their planet, and a bright light forced the comet to take on another course, out their solar system. 

After seeing this Hotaru snapped out of her trance and the miniature universe faded. 

"What just happened just know? Did the moon, did it just glowed and forced that comet away using our planet like a satellite dish?" Asked Haruka.

"I don't know? But it seems so. But.......there is No one on the Moon no more! How can this be?" Replied Michiru.

"Someone is coming." Hotaru said quietly.

Haruka and Michiru snapped back to themselves, and prepared for whatever was coming. Their mouths gaped, eyes blinking to make sure what they saw was real. "P..Princess!" The two scouts said in union.

Standing across from them was their Princess. Princess Serenity. The heir to the new Silver Millennium. She was staring at them with a little frown on her face. But quickly faded as she saw the look on Haruka's face. The princess laughed despised herself. The warrior princess of the Planet Uranus had on a very goofy look plastered on her face. "Uranus. I do not bite. You can relax." Replied the princess.

Haruka slammed her mouth shut and closed her eyes tightly before opening it again. "Princess? What are you doing here? Why are you.......in your Princess form?"

Serenity looked at her sailor, a bit upset with the remark. "You are not happy to see your princess?"

"No! No, it's not that. We didn't think you'll take your true form so early. That's all. But....Welcome to our humble home. Please. Have a seat....Kone....I mean Your Highness." Stuttered Haruka.

Michiru, on the other hand, is giggling at the awe strucked Haruka. "Princess? Do you wish for something to drink? I shall go make us some tea."

Serenity waved no. "I am here to tell you something and I'll be leaving soon."

"Oh." Said the both of them, then looked at each other. They were thinking, 'Our little Koneko? Refusing food?"

Little Hotaru remained silent and stared at her princess then spoke lightly. "It's about the intruders, is it not your highness." The princess nodded as she sat on the sofa.

"I was wondering why didn't you notice them coming in our solar system. I manage to reflect the comet. But the two shooting star seems to have landed here on Earth." Asked the princess as she looked at all three of them.

It is Hotaru to first answer. "Forgive us princess. We were not expecting forces to return anytime soon. It is our fault for letting our guard down. We will find the intruder immediately."

"It's okay Saturn. I am not sure if there was someone in it. I do not sense anything anymore. Unless it is just sleeping for now. If it is. We cannot find it unless it awakens. But. I expect you three to be on your guard from now on. I feel as if something is about to happen soon. Something very big." Serenity rises from her seat and walks towards the window looking up at the moon. "I must return to the moon now. I will watch from above. As soon as you find something. Inform me immediately. Oh. By the way. You are not to tell the Inners of my Return."

Hotaru bowed down her head in reply as did the other two. There was a flash of light and the princess was now gone.

Hotaru returned to her meditation, and the two were still looking at each other, trying to figure out what just had happened. But they were given orders from their princess and went to do as they are told. Including keeping the knowledge of the return of their princess from the Inner scouts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning ~

"Usagi! Usagi! Usagi wake up! You'll be late for school!" Ikuko hollered from downstairs in her kitchen. After 5 minutes have passed and still no Usagi, she sighed and went upstairs to her daughters room. She knocks, no answer. "Usagi?" Still no answer. Ikuko, with a feeling of dread in her heart, slowly opened the door. She looked around, no Usagi. The bed looked like it hasn't been slept on all night. Then she spots the letter on top of her daughters bed. She walks to it slowly. The feeling of doom growing ever bigger as she nears it. 'No. No. She is still here.' She repeated to herself. Ikuko sat next to the letter on Usagi's bed and opens it. Her eyes were swelling and finally tears came gushing out. "Nnnnooooooooo! Usagi! Why! Why did you Leave?! Was I to hard on you? Didn't I give you enough attention? No! No! This can't be! My little baby is gone!" She cries her heart out on Usagi's bed, and her husband and son came rushing in to see what has happened to her to make her cry out so loud.

Shingo was the first one to come to his mother's side. "Mom? What's wrong? Did you find another bad grade under sis's bed again?" He joked, but stop as he say his mother's pale and tear streaked face. "Mom? What is it? Why are you crying like that for?"

"Shingo. Your sister. Your sister left us last night." His mother returned to her sobbing.

"Usagi? Running away from home? Mom. Don't worry. She'll be back. She will get hungry soon and come back whining." He said to his mom.

"No. She really means it this time. She is not coming back Shingo. I know it. I feel it deep inside as I first entered her room. Call it......a mother's intuitions."

"Ikuko! What's wrong? What happened? And where's Usagi?" Ikuko's husband came to the door looking around. "Ikuko?"

"She's gone. Gone from us forever. Our little bunny is gone. And she's not coming back. Ever!" Ikuko broke down, and more fresh tears fell from her face like the waterfall.

The two men were shocked. They still don't believe Usagi's is capable of such actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Well. I did it. I know it's nothing right now. But it will get better in the long run. 

We still don't know what the shooting star is. Or the comet!

^.^ I'll try to work on chappie 3 today or tomorrow. It's summer vacation. And well, I like to be surfing right now. But the water is still Damn cold! Brrrr! I hate the cold!

Wellies! Hit the Review Button and let me know if you want more.

Next chappie will be about the Inner Scouts. And the Brat and the sorry excuse of a Prince! Ohhh! The will be in The Shock of their Lives! And I mean SHOCK! ^.^ (and so their tortures begins! Mwahahahahaha!)


	3. Realization?

****

25 Reviews! Wow! *decides to work harder on her Sailor Moon Ficcie*

Sorry It took so long to upload! Decided to take a Big Break! But I'm back! And Planning to do Much Evilllll! Mwahahahahaaa! *can you guess? I love doing evil random things to my much not loved characters! ^.^*

Disclaimer: SM does not claim Sailor Moon! I don't own it! Never had! And probably never will! If I did I will eternally torture Mamo-baka and Rat brat! (she does remind me of a rat more then a bunny. ~.~ Must be only me.) Oh, I've decided to add 2 new character in there, for purposes that Princess Serenity still needs a bodyguard on the New Silver Millennia. And They are My Characters! I made it up with my own brains! Wow! It still works! So if you want to use them let me know first. (Like anyone will borrow them thought.)

'..........' talking to oneself

[.........] mind talk to each other //only 2 person who will be doing it//

Reminder: This Does not Follow the Anime or the Manga! It'sa all Made up! 

Now of the ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Behind the Gate ~

Neo Queen Serenity sits upon her silver and crystal throne. Looking down on the globe, observing the slow changes of the Earth. Then suddenly, the Earth goes all black, and stays like that. The Queen's brow is set in a very troubled look. 'Something is about to happen in the past. Something big. But. She is without protection yet. I'll have to send in those two until she has reconciled with the others.

The Queen enters the prayer room, and begins to pray before a great tall pillar of clear crystal. "Those who sleep in darkness. Your time of awakening is now. Come forth my Heavenly Angels, the planet, the moon, and the stars beckons out for you."

The crystal brightens and a black hole appears in the center of it. "My Queen? You call for us?" A purring voice comes out from the crystal pillar. "Yes Celestial, I did. The Silver Millennium is reborn. And great changes is about to occur. I cannot do anything from here, but I need you to protect my younger self. She is without a senshi right now. Now that the time flow has changed drastically. I do not know what our future holds. That is why I summoned you two. Only you and your other, including Pluto can not be affected by these time changes. So you are a good choice in watching my younger self." And soon after, out comes a tall woman in her sailor uniform of white, teal, and gold. Her hair was a deep gold and wavy that falls down past her shoulder blade, and her eyes were a deep topaz. And the most distinguishing factor about her was that she looked feline. Long pointy ears and human-like claws for hands. Her skin gave a golden hue, and if you looked closer it was actually thin fur covering her entire body. And of course her eyes were cat like. 

"We will do as you ask." A hiss like voice comes from the pillar and out comes another woman. This time a tall woman with hair that is a deep ebony black that seems to shimmer the rainbow, her eyes were deep amethyst, like the sun disappearing at the coming of night. Her sailor uniform, unlike any, was only a halter top with the sailor collar and it was black, fuchsia and gold. And this particular woman, from the waist down, was that of a serpent. She was a naga, half woman and half snake. Both of them standing next to each other was looking at both light and dark, even their persona's and aura's matches their looks.

"Guard her well. And I will pray for the safety of our future from here." Replied the Queen looking at the crystal pillar. Both the senshi bowed down to their Queen and faded from sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning ~

Chibi Usa woke up with the sounds of the birds singing outside, and grudgingly got up to get dressed for school. She looks in the mirror and fixes her hair, then suddenly she felt dizzy and had to sit down for a bit. 'Huh? Maybe I got up to fast? Oh well.' With that she headed for the temple kitchen were Rei had just put down their breakfast. "Thank you Rei! It looks yummy! Usually when meatball head cooks she sets the whole kitchen on fire. So Ikuko mama forbid her to ever cook in her kitchen again! Not like we want to eat that Monstrosity! It doesn't even look safe to eat, or edible!" She grinned and munched on her toast.

Rei just laughed. It was true. Meatball head couldn't really do anything right without messing it up. She was always falling, sleeping, and very clumsy not to mention late at everything. She sat next to Chibi Usa and looked at her, when she looked at her arms it seemed to be fading. She blinked her eyes to make sure, but when she looked again it was solid again. 'Must be my imagination.' She frowned and ate her breakfast.

Rei and Chibi Usa waited at the bottom of the temple stairs for their friends. Soon, out of the corner they saw Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Chibi Usa spoke up after noticing that the meatball head was missing. "Hey! Where's Meatball head? Is she late again?! Really! How does she plan to be the Queen of the World if she can't even make it on time for school?" The three just shrugged and walked on with Rei and Chibi Usa. Rei said that Usagi will be running up behind them soon, so they should just go ahead and go and let her catch up with them. And saying that's what she gets for being late all the time, why should they be late for school just because she can't wake up on time.

Ami looked back and sighed to herself. "Maybe she's still upset about last night? We really shouldn't have blame her. There was no way of her knowing that the monster could teleport to different areas at will." Rei growled unladylike, "Tell that to my head. It still hurts from last night! Besides she probably have forgotten about the fight last night. So don't worry about it much Ami. Really. You spoil her." Ami could only look down, though her expression was that of worry. 'But. She talked back to you last night. She never did that before. Ever. And the way she just abruptly left. It worries me. It felt ............. like she was going to leave us or something.' Ami thought to herself all the way to school.

[You are right Mercury. I have left.]

[Usagi?]

[No. I am now Princess Serenity.]

[Princess!]

[We shall talk later. But you are not to tell the others that I have left, or that we have spoke, let them find out for themselves.]

[Is it because of last night? Princess. Please forgive us. We didn't mean to!]

[You, I forgive Mercury. Only you stood up for me. The others. I will not forgive so easily. Do not mention about me whatsoever. Understood.]

[Yes Princess. As you command.]

[Meet me at the park, by the lake at 9.]

[As you wish.]

As they neared Juuban High School, they all looked behind them, except for Ami, to see if the their leader was anywhere in sight. After seeing no Usagi, Rei and Chibi Usa left their separate ways, for their school was a bit further away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity's POV

Serenity looked at her crystal globe to see if her friends had any remorse at all. And frowned to have seen they had none whatsoever. The only one that spoke up for her was Ami, her best friend among the senshi. And decided, that she would pardon her from her wrath that was soon to befall them all. For all the hard time that they had given her, and the name callings, or saying that she was weak. And the One who was Going to get worse out of the Punishment was her Future Daughter, or soon to be Ex Future Daughter. Mamoru on the other hand. She had bigger plans for him, and decided to save the best for last. "Mamoru. And I thought you loved me. But looking at it now. I wonder if you really loved me for Me. Usagi Tsukino, and not your Princess Serenity. I do not want to be second best in your life. But it seems.......you are more in love with the Princess and not the Real Me!"

Serenity raises her head as she hears two different clicking on her palace floor. The aura it gave out was very powerful. One had the power to destroy, the other, to create. 'Must be a senshi. But who?' And soon stood two sailor senshi, one light, the other dark, and they both bowed down to their knees before her (well the naga one just bowed her waist low since she has no knees). She raises her rod forward and orders them to raise. 

The light one spoke first. "I am Sailor Celestial. The Sailor of the Heavenly Stars." 

Then the dark one spoke next. "I am Sailor Nova. The Sailor of Annihilation."

Serenity looked at both of them. "You are my mother's senshi. I have heard about you from her long before. You were locked in darkness, to sleep for eternity, until the day of Great Changes." Both of the sailors bowed as a reply. "If you are here. Then the future is in for a Great Change then?"

"Yes, your future self has send us here to protect you and guide you in anyway that we can." Said the lighter half.

"The future is not set yet. We do not know what will happen or might happen. But. We are here to protect you from any danger that might come your way as you make a new future for the Silver Millennia. We are your to command your highness." Replied the darker half.

"I see. Very well. I'll allow you to become my new court until my goals have been fulfilled. Though. It will be a Very Long While." Said the princess.

"Then we will be with you for eternity if need be." Both the sailor answered.

Serenity smiled and nodded to them. "Thank you. Since you have no place to live. You are welcome back to our "Home". Take whatever room you wish. It is only you two and I that will be here."

"We thank you for your generosity princess." 

"You are very welcome. Now go. I know you are tired from your awakening, and need to adjust."

The sailors nodded and fades out of view.

Serenity laid back on her throne. "Great Changes. I will make The New Silver Millennia even better than Crystal Tokyo." After that, she returns to plunder the punishment she has in store for the Inner Scouts, Chibi Usa, and Mamoru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gone? ~

Ami sat down with her book in front of her face, and Makoto and Mina were busy gossiping with the other girls about the latest gossip. 

Soon as the bell ranged, the teacher came in with grave news. "I'm sorry to say that Miss Usagi Tsukino will not accompany us this semester. I hope her being absent will not hinder your thoughts of learning. Now then, shall we begin with class?" The teacher looked at all the shocked faces, including those that new here and loved her. She sighed and begin off with their lessons to keep them occupied.

At lunch time the three sat under their favorite spot, under a cherry blossom tree that is in full bloom. "What does she mean Usagi will not be with us this semester?" Asked Minako? "You don't think she doesn't want to see us anymore because of what happened yesterday do you?" Replied Makoto. "What do you think Ami?" Both asked the blue haired girl. But she didn't reply their questions, she was somewhere else at the time (mind wise). "Hmm? Said something?" Both had huge sweatdrop on their heads. "Ami-chan. We are worried about Usagi-chan. What do you think we should do?" Ami sighed. 'I think it's to late for an apology.' she though. "You can go see her at home and see what's going on." "That's a great idea. We can umm apologize then. I'll call Rei and Chibi Usa and let them know what's going on." Minako said. "I'll make a batch of sweets for her." Replied Makoto. 'She isn't a thing that can be bought of with bribes, not anymore. She's become. Someone you Least suspected.' Ami said with a sigh and agreed to go with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's Really Gone!

The gangs were all at Makoto's place because she was making a batch of sweets enough for Usagi and the rest of the gangs to eat when the get there.

"I bet it's just a fluke." Retorted Rei.

"I think she's just playing hooky because she didn't do her homework or something." Explained Chibi Usa.

"Shouldn't we call Mamoru-san?" Asked Minako.

"I don't think he needs to know. This is Scout business after all. Besides after we apologize she'll forget everything anyways." Replies Rei

They all agreed not to tell Mamoru-san and apologize to Usagi so everything will be back to normal.

Meanwhile Ami was just staring out the window looking at nothing in particular. 'Now I know why she won't come back. They take her for granted. After all she done for us, they really don't See how great Usagi really is. Well. They are going to find out the hard way.'

And soon they all head out to Usagi's house, knowing that all will be alright soon and back to normal. Not knowing that Usagi IS really gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Well I'm working on the next chappie. "She can't really be gone!" Mwahahahhahaaa!

And for those who are wondering what a naga is, is a serpent-like beast. But mine's is human waist up and snake below.

Okay. Now I need a vote you guys. On who will be the next King. Should it be Diamond? (Which seems to be the route I'm taking just cuz I think he's sexy) Or Seiya? 

Oh boy oh boy! Rat-head is about to have the Shock of her Life! And There Is nothing She can do about it!

Well you know the drill. Review! Review! Review!


	4. New faiths

****

WHOOHOO! PART 4 IN THE MAKING! AND THIS WILL BE SOOOO TOTALLY COOL CUZ MY MUSE'PIRATION JUST KICKED IN FULL DRIVE! WHEEEE! )

DISCLAIMER: (PHOOIE!) I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! GET THAT! TO SUE ME WILL NOT GAIN YOU NOTHING. MAYBE A FEW LINT BALLS AND STALE CHIPS! ^.^

NOW ON WITH THE FICCIE! (SM IS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNN! =^.^=)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night ~~

The girls and Chibi-Usa finally head over to go see Usagi and do their usual apology trip and give her a load full of sweets to get back to her good side. 

"This gets tiring after awhile!" Replied Rei. "Why are we doing this again? It not like she is really running away from home anyways. She's probably in her room right now sulking. You know once she gets bored she'll come crying back."

Chibi-Usa giggled, "Besides she has no backbone to do that sort of stuff. She's such a wuss. She can't do anything on her own or be able to think for herself anyways."

Ami shakes her head, 'How can they say such thing to our Princess? After all that she has done for us? After all that time she gave her all, even her life for us. How can they just talk about her like she's nothing? Is this Really how a Guardian is supposed to act to their Princess? I feel ashamed. No wonder she left. And for her Own daughter to talk so low of her Mother? The future Queen. If I was her Mother. She will have a Very hard time sitting after I'm done Teaching her some Respect for her elders.' Suddenly there is a chuckle in the back of her mind. 

[Princess?]

[Yes Mercury?]

[Just checking. It quite strange to be talking like this.]

[Oh. I am sorry Mercury. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.]

[It's okay Princess. Umm. Princess? Are you hearing this conversation?]

There is a wave of anger and betrayal swirling in Ami's mind.

[Princess? Are you okay?]

[I'm fine Mercury. But. I do find it amusing to find you whooping a child to obedience.]

Ami smiled as the she hears a soft chuckle to the back of her mind. [It's nice to hear you laugh again Princess.] And Ami looked up at the moon that seems to be glowing more brightly then before, and . . . it she felt a certain warmth coming through it. 'Are you back on the moon Princess?' Ami thought to herself but it was heard for as soon as she said that a reassuring presence seems to say yes. 'Welcome home.' Ami said to her Princess. [It's good to be home.] The thought returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let the Truth be known! ~~~

The girls finally reached the door to the Tsukino residence and Chibi-Usa opened the door for them. "Ikuko mama! I'm home! Where's Usagi?!" No answer came. It was a silent house. No sounds from the T.V. or the sound of the lady of the house cooking in the kitchen. "Ikuko mama?"

"That's weird. No one is home? But the door is left open?" Answered Makoto.

"I don't sense no evil presence." Replied Rei.

"Let's check around." Returned Minako.

So the girls, including Ami checked the house. The first place they went was to the living room where they found a very upset and sobbing Ikuko Tsukino.

"Ikuko mama! Why are you crying? Did something bad happened? Are you okay?" Answered a worried Chibi-Usa.

Minako looked around. "Where is Usagi-chan? We came to see her to see if she's okay since it was told she won't be coming anymore."

At this Ikuko sobbed even harder. "Usa-Usagi is gone! She left! And isn't coming back" She buried her face to her hands as she wept sorrowful tears.

"Ikuko mama. You shouldn't worry yourself. Once dinner starts she'll come back. Really. She just doesn't have that kind of sense to do such a thing." Chibi-Usa replied hoping it would ease the weeping woman, which only caused her to weep even more.

"You don't understand. She means it this time. She Really Isn't Coming Back! I can tell. I feel it in my heart. My daughter is no longer here." The woman talked as she keeps on weeping her heart out.

The girls all looked at each other with the notion in their mind, 'This can't really Be Happening?"

Ami on the other hand, went to sit next to the weeping mother. "Please Mrs. Tsukino. I'm sure Usagi-chan is alright. She will be sadden greatly if she knew you were crying like this. I believe she left for a reason. She didn't leave because of you. I think . . . she did this for herself. She'll be back one day. I promise. And when she does. You'll be really proud of what she accomplished." She secretly glared at the girls who still looked dumbfounded. And heard her Princess voice again.

[Thank you for comforting her Mercury. Please look after her. I still love my earth mother very much.]

[It will be done my Princess.]

Ikuko looked up to hear her husband coming in hissing some not-so-nice words. "Honey? What's wrong?" She asked as he came in.

"Well I went to the Police Station . . . and . . . it seems that our daughter isn't the only one gone missing. Since last night 3 more girls disappeared, all with a note found in their rooms. They thought it strange, because all 3 of them happened around the same time. And none of them Knew each other. They think the letters were forced, to the to girls, by some mad man. And . . . they thing it's a mass kidnapping of some sort. . . . Or Rituals going on." Mr. Tsukino sat on his Lazy Boy his hands covering his face. "They think our baby is the 4th victim." And with that he started to cry quietly to himself.

With this said the Girls became really worried. Just then Luna came through the window and perched herself on Rei's shoulder meowing. And with a look in her eyes as if to say she wished to speak with them. All nodded and bid their farewell to the mother and promised to keep an eye out for Usagi.

As they left to have a scout meeting Ami looked at her watch. It was almost 9 PM. And she excused herself saying that her mother was expecting her to be home at nine due to some thing. And she left after saying she'll call as soon as she is free. 

[Princess?]

[I know what you want to say, for I heard to. And no. I do not sense any Evil's on Earth. Which is strange. I'll have the Outer Scouts come to. I'll meet you at the lake.] And the Princess thoughts disappeared out of her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Rei's Temple ~~~

Mina was the first to speak. "You don't think she was . . . Kidnap after she left do you?"

"Knowing that meatball-head, it's a possibility." Grumbled Rei. 

Chibi-Usa sat on Rei's bed, "How irresponsible can one be in one night?"

"Ahem!" Luna cried out. And all eyes were on hert

"Sorry Luna. We forgot you were here." Said Mina, and there was a huge sweat drop on Luna's face.

"Anyways. There was an incident yesterday in outer space, right outside our solar system. Two shooting stars passed through our solar system and landed somewhere here. Artemis is now trying to detect where it landed, but to no avail yet. And there was one strange thing. A huge meteorite was closing in, but the four outer planets glowed and reflected it back outside, changing it's course. I tried to contact the Outer Scouts, but there is no answers." Luna caught her breath before going on. "There is something going on, something big. We'll have to be on our guard at all times." Luna looks around. "By the way? What happened to Usagi?"

Rei told everything that happened last night, rather pissed still. And a possibility that meatball head might be kidnapped.

Luna shakes her head looking down. "At this rated she'll never make a good leader. Or a princess. Oh well. I'll go back to Artemis and see if we can pinpoint her." And with that she leaped out the window and disappeared out into the night.

The girls talked for hours through the night without any conclusions.

"I guess we just have to wait? I don't sense nothing in the fires." Rei finally replied.

"You may be right. I hate to wait. But what can we do?" Sighed Minako.

After bidding good-bye Minako and Makoto left for home, and Chibi-Usa spend the night at Rei's house to allow the Tsukino family to grieve on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Princess rose from her silver throne and walked out to the balcony over looking the gardens with the Earth looming overhead. 

"Celestial! Nova! Please come here now!" The Princess called out for her new Guardians.

"Yes your Majesty?" Celestial replied after appearing next to her Princess, kneeling on one knee.

"Is there something concerning you greatly your Majesty?" Nova appeared next to Celestial, slithering lower as if bowing/kneeling.

"Yes. There seems to be a disturbance down on Earth. Do you feel anything? Any disruption?" Asked the Princess.

Nova closed her eyes. "I sense that the Earth is slowing being depleted by some Darkness. As if the Life Lines, the Ley Lines are being tapped from somewhere. But not on Earth. In . . . Space somewhere?"

"Yes. I sense it to. In the Outer Regions of our Solar System. A Darkness is starting to grow." Celestial answered.

"Hmmm." Was all the Princess can say, and started to think to herself. 'The meteor? I felt Darkness in it when I reflected it back. Maybe those shooting stars that landed on Earth has something to do with it?'

"Sailor Celestial, Sailor Nova. I want you to keep an eye on the Outer Regions for any Darkness growing and heading this way. I have a meeting today with Mercury soon, and I'll call the Outer Sailor. I think it's time I Awaken them. I believe something Is going to happen soon. And I want them prepared for anything."

"As you wish Princess." The two Sailors Replied and they faded away to do as their Princess wish of them. Keeping their link to her incase of emergencies.

Princess Serenity looked up at the Earth. "An evil so great that it will cause an era of Great Darkness. I wonder if this is what my future self was worried about? I better awaken the Outers and Mercury, just incase they strike soon. Their new powers will come in great help soon. And as for the others. They will remain the same until further notice." She smiled at the thought. 'Whose Helpless now?'

Then a low growl comes from her lips as she senses that Luna had given up on her. "Ah Luna. You have no trust in me? Not even as Your Princess? Very well then. I still have another advisor, whom I can Count on Always." Serenity raises her scepter and begins to chant. 

"Oh Great Guardian of the Moon. Bathed in the Ray's of Selene's Light. She who prowls in the midnight sky, in the depths of darkness. Beneath the Light's Silver Wings. I am she who wields the One. I am the Champion of Justice and Love. Dance with Me! Cry out with Me! I must have thee by My Side! Come forth my lighted companion! Come my dearest Electra! Our Time of New Beginnings has Come!"

"Electra! Come back to me, my dear old friend!" In a flash of eye, a white miniature panther-like creature with an eight pointed star on it's forehead stood before the princess. With iridescence butterfly-like wings, and a silver ear cuff on it's right ear embedded with a huge dark blue stone. (Think Spinel Sun from CCS but white, cuter, and rainbow glittering wings! ^.^)

"It has been awhile Princess Serenity. How may I be of service?" Replied the mini panther-like cat.

"I ask thee. Will you Be my Guardian once more?" Asked the Princess

"You only need but ask Princess. I am at your command." Said Electra.

Princess Serenity smiled a sweet smile. "Come. I must awaken the Outers and Sailor Mercury. I'll need them to be at their true state, if we are to win over the coming Darkness." And she to faded in a glittering light of moonbeams.

Electra nodded and faded away with her Princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Princess at the Lake and New Powers? ~~~

Ami waited by the lake by the park. And soon found out she was not alone. "Haruka-san? Michiru-san? Hotaru-chan? Why are you here so late?"

Haruka glared at the blue haired girl, "Why are you up so late?" She questioned back, with anger tinted into it. For she found out by Pluto earlier what had happened.

"I. . . . The Princess told me to wait for her here." Ami replied quietly.

Haruka's eyes widen. "The Princess! You . . . you know?!"

"That Usagi is now Princess Serenity? Yes, I do." Was Ami's calm reply.

"Now now Haruka. Mercury stood up for me when no one would. I trust her and forgave her already." 

The girls looked around and found no one.

"Princess? Is that you?" Michiru asked the empty space before her.

"Yes. I'm here." And on top of the lake a beautiful maiden just appeared out of thin air. Her long golden with silvery highlighted hair reached the floor of the lake, but not touching. It was let loose behind her with only two side braided hair tied to the back. Upon her head was a golden tiara of diamonds, pearls, and opals. Her eyes a clearest glacier blue with a spark of silver in them, and a kind lips, tinged in a pinkish red. She wore a long ruffled dress styled like a nightgown, sheer and glittering like moon dust. And it was attached to a golden shoulder collar that was embedded with diamonds, pearls, and opals with arcane designs on it. She was definitely stunning. And she was their Princess. She laughed at the open mouth Haruka. "Uranus. Don't look so shocked. You don't expect me to wear the same dress as I did a millennia ago do you?"

"Uhh...Ummm...No...It's just that.....Your so.....Beautiful....Like an Elf or some magical being." Haruka replied awestricken. The Princess only giggled more.

Michiru spoke first, "Princess? Why did you call us here? Is there something wrong?"

The Princess nodded slowley. "There seems to be a darkness growing here on Earth. It is slowly draining the Earth of it's Life Essence. It's Ley Lines. The source of all Planets energy and Life. But . . . The source is not here on Earth. Not yet at least. It is coming from the Outer Regions of our Solar System. I believe they are powerful beings to do such a long range attack. So I called you all here to awaken you. To your true selves."

"Our true selves?" Ami questioned.

"Yes. I believe your normal powers will do no good to these new coming threats. So I must Reawaken you True Powers. That my mother sealed away long ago. To prevent you all from being used by any dark forces." The Princess told her.

Ami, Haruka, and Michiru looked at each other confused.

"You plan to awaken our Godly Powers Princess? Along with the Weapons?" Hotaru asked.

Princess Serenity only nods. "Are you ready to be awakened? I will not force you, If you are not ready."

And all said at together as if their hearts was one. "We Will do Anything to Protect you My Princess."

"Good. Then it shall be done." The Princess summoned her scepter to her hands and smoothly walked over the pond not causing a single ripple in it. She lifted one hand up for Haruka to help her up to the pier. "Electra. They are ready."

Suddenly the once mini panther came before the scouts in her full leopard form. Her head reached the waist of the Princess, the star on her forehead shone brightly and her butterfly wings were glittering all the colors of the rainbow. "I'm ready when you are Princess."

The Princess nodded and raised her staff, closed her eyes, and recited the spell of breaking her mother taught her long ago. "Oh great powers of the moon. Unseal those that had been sealed. Free the ones that can save our world. Free the one whose might, might be retold! By the powers invested in me by the Holy Goddess Selene. I Princess Serenity Releases you!" Her scepter, and Electra's star glows brightly, and then the scouts themselves are envelope in a soft white light.

First to show was a new Sailor Mercury. Her short blue hair grew to shoulder length and laid around her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes are now a pale glacier blue with a hint of silvery speckles in it. And her fuku has changed drastically. Her skirt is in three layers, blue on the bottom then silver in the middle and a pale blue on top. Between her blue ribbon on her chest now lays a crystal in the shape of a snowflake. And the ribbon on her back now turned to a transparent dark to light blue fairy wings. Even her earrings changed, it is now a pale light blue stud with a dangling snowflake. And lastly on her right hand, she holds a silver spear with ancient runes running up and down the length of it. Ami looked at her changed and looked surprised to see a spear in her hands.

"That is the spear Gungnir. It never misses it's target. Your main move is called Diamond Dust, and your final moves is called Absolute Zero. Use it to protect Our Princess." Replied Electra, and Ami nodded in reply.

Next was Sailor Uranus. Her hair hasn't changed in length but it did became a bit lighter then usual. Her eyes were a deeper, more powerful dark blue. And her gold hoop earrings grew a little bigger and a dark blue orb seems to be orbiting around the length of the hoop. And her fuku was also three layers. Deep dark midnight blue on the bottom a deep gold in the middle and deep dark sapphire blue on the top. In the center of her deep midnight blue ribbon on her chest laid a crystal in the shape of shield with a sword behind it. And in her right hand, she held on to the double edge sword. (Umm think of 2 backward crescent moon-like word or a S shaped sword. ^.^;; Umm Zidane from FF9? Got it yet?)

"Sailor Uranus. That is the sword Seraphy. It can cut through Anything. Even kill the Undead. Protect to princess well." Electra looked at Uranus, and Uranus bowed down her head in reply.

Now it was Sailor Neptune's turn. Her hair changed to an almost watery-flowy-like light aqua-green color. Her stud earrings became a clear sphere with a aqua-green lava looking water floating in it, and fishes (tinnnyy fishes) were swimming in it. Her three layer skirt was a deep aqua-green on the bottom, a dark silvery white middle, and lighter version of aqua-green on top. In the center of her breast ribbon was a crystal in the shape of a seashell with a golden mermaid wielding a golden trident in her right hand. And in her right had was that same golden trident, glowing a pale golden light, and decorated with different colored blue and green jewels were encrusted in it.

"That is the trident Leviathan. With the power of the sea gods wrath in it. Use it to protect our princess." And with that saying from Electra, Neptune also bowed down her head in reply.

Lastly was Sailor Saturn. (Man! I am running out of ideas here!) Her hair grew way down to her waist, a deep ebony black with a purplish hue. Her earrings were the same, a 4 dimensional star crystal. And her skirt layers were a deep royal purple underneath, bright gold in the middle, and a deep violet on top. Between her breast ribbon laid the same star crystal, but with a dark purple orb glowing like a miniature universe within it. And in her hands her glaive took on a new shape. A black obelisk pole with a glimmering silver two pronged edged knife like object.

"That is the glaive Apocalypse. It has the same power as before, but more powerful than before. Protect our Princess well with it." And Hotaru nodded in reply.

Princess Serenity looks at her senshi in their true forms. "You are more powerful than before. It will take you awhile for you to remember how to control your powers. But remember, trust in yourself and your heart will guide you. Now to tell you of your Guardian Gods." Serenity smiled at her senshi as their jaws dropped, except for Saturn.

"Mercury. Your Guardian God is Mimir, the god of wisdom and of ancient magics. And because you are weaker than the rest, only you have a warrior to help you. She is the Goddess of Winter, Skadi. Once you remember, you'll know how to summon her and use her for your attacks. Uranus. Your Guardian God is Enlil, the "Lord of the Wind." Neptune. Your Guardian Goddess is Nammu, Goddess of the Waters. And Saturn. Your the Goddess of Ereshikigal, and also, you have the power to see the past with the Book of the Dead. (Not the Egyptian one, but the Babalonian one.) By controling Beletseri the "clerk" you can decide the fate of your enemies, and "Judge" the guilty." Electra briefed as the Princess looks up at her senshi's again. And she stays there for awhile smiling at them.

All three were agape and lost in thoughts for awhile, except for Saturn. For she and Pluto only knew of their ancient past and the Truth of their True Powers. But she remember not about Electra.

Then they all kneeled down to their Princess and renewed their oath to her once again. For now, it is a new begining. To work for a new Future, unplanned and free to do as what your heart always desired. To be free from faith's hands and free to live the life one wished and dreamed off. And like a Phoenix they burned with a new determination and hopes for a new future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the park, far from where the Princess and her senshi were. Two dark figures slowly formed to solidity. They looked up at the bright moon and endless seas of stars.

"We're alive?" One answered

"It seems so. We must seek the Princess of the White Moon. And warn her of the impending danger." The other replied.

"But. They will kill us on sight!"

"We have to try. We have to." Was all the other said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

O.o Whoa! Who be those two Peeps!

And Wow the new powered up senshies! ("Whose weak now!" Mwahahahhaaa! Serenity gotz some spunk!) ^.^

Hmm. Things be getting Really HOT in the next Chappie!

Confrontations! 3x

Just incase your wondering, I mixed up some Babylonian Gods and Goddess as well as some Norn Gods and Goddess!

I need some reviews! It inspires me to work harder! (I was on Vacation, that's the reason for my delay and major Writer's Block!)


	5. Sailor Mercury talks back!

****

Disclaimer: I SM do not Own Sailor Moon! Just the whole set Manga and all the movies and all the episodes. (All in Japanese I might Add. Uncut and Unedited! Yes! They show her Nakie, and other stuff they will never show on American TV, maybe on Adult Swim on Toonami?) The things you miss in the English versions!

Yes! It is time to See who these Mysterious Peeps Are! Bwahahhahaaa! And aren't the Scouts in for A Big Surprise! Special Ratty!

Now.

On with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He Lives? ~~~

Princess Serenity senses a presence nearby. Dark but not dark. "How can that be? I feel darkness, but . . . not an evil one."

Her loyal scouts are on alert, now with their awakened new powers, their sense is really sensitive now. And they all cautiously walks towards the source surrounding their princess in the middle. And what do they see, but the royals of the Dark Moon Royal Family.

"Diamond." Whispered Princess Serenity. "But. I saw him die in my arms."

Suddenly!

"YOU! Why are YOU here! Your supposed to be dead!" Yelled out Sailor Mars.

"If your after Usagi, she is No Longer Here!" Shouted out Super Sailor Chibi Moon.

"What! No it can be! We were to late!" Exclaimed Prince Diamond to Sapphire.

"But nii-san. I can still sense the power of the White Moon." Replied Sapphire. And he whispered, "And very near too."

"What are you two babbling about there? If your here to fight, bring it on!" Cried out Sailor Jupiter already in some kung-fu stance. 

"Where are not here to fight you. We are here to ask an audience with the Princess of the White Moon. If you say she is not with you, where is she? This is Very Important. We must speak to her." Exclaimed Prince Diamond keeping his cool with the scouts.

"She is not here, where? We do not know ourselves." Said Tuxedo Kamen. He just got the news from the girls early and was upset that his so called love would be taken hostage by some unknown cult. "If you want an audience. You can speak with me. But I doubt I will help you though."

"Your help isn't good enough Prince of Earth. You can't face what is to come. Your a weakling compared to it." Said Prince Diamond.

Tuxedo Kamen hissed out. "What do you Mean by That!"

"Like I said. Your powers isn't much help here Prince of Earth. With out the Moon Princess by your side, your really nothing." Prince Diamond said back, a smug falling on his fair face and his dark blue eyes gleaming as Tuxedo Kamen growled at him.

The group angered by the mockery in Prince Diamonds voice started to attack him. 

Shocked that they would attack an unarmed man he hisses at them. Flapping his cloak around Sapphire who is unprotected from such attacks. He takes the blow for him. 

"Nii-san! No! You'll get hurt!" Cried out Sapphire. 

Diamond chuckles slightly. "What kind of older brother will I be if I can't protect my little brother?"

"Nii-san." Whispered Sapphire, a tear fearing to come out.

The scouts throw out their strongest attack at the Dark Prince. Caring not that he wasn't fighting back.

In the backgrounds the loyal scouts of the Princess stares agape at the inner senshi. Wondering why they attacked when it is obvious the intruder wasn't there to fight. But to have an audience with their Princess.

Ami is the first to speak. "They aren't even fighting back. They look defenseless. And look. Prince Diamond is taking all their blow to protect his brother. Can't they see he means them no harm."

Haruka is next. "What do they want with an audience with our Princess. They looked very worried when they told them she was supposedly gone. Something about being to late?"

Michiru now speaks up. "I don't think he'll last much long." For his cloak is now burned and falling off and now his back is being scorched by the flames of Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mercury. Go out there and put a barrier around them. And tell them Why are they doing this? He isn't attacking or even trying. That is not what the Scouts do. They do not take advantage of someone not even wanting to fight back." Princess Serenity laid her hand over Sailor Mercury's shoulder.

"Are you sure Princess? What if it's a plan?" Ask Sailor Mercury, being the logical one she always looks at all directions.

The Princess smiles. "I know. He is not here to harm me. Please Mercury. They are in need of help. We Senshi stands to Protect. Not to harm the innocent. And right now. Those scouts are bringing shame to all scouts."

"As you wish Princess. It shall be done." And with that Mercury seems to have vanished in cold wisps of white clouds.

"Whoa. How did she do that?" Sailor Uranus gaped yet again.

"Oh that. She did that all the time. Long, long ago. She is a Guardian of Mimir. Knower of all magic's. Her body remembers but not her mind yet it seems." Replied Electra. Who was still by her Mistress side.

The Dark Prince was still being attacked by the other senshi's but was now holding to loose threads now. Sooner or later. He wasn't going to make it when suddenly a chilling air surrounded them and form a clear barrier between him and the attacking senshi. He looked up to see what was happening and before him a light blue senshi with pale opaque sky blue fairy like wings. She looked back and smiled at him slightly. "The Princess has sent me to fetch for you Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire." The two nodded and said thank you to her. Then she looked at the other scouts and Tuxedo Kamen. "Why are you attacking them? Can't you see they aren't here to fight? You bring shame to the name of the scouts. Attacking those who aren't attacking back. Such Shame!" She almost spat back at them at disgust.

Sailor Mars was just staring at the light blue senshi. "Mercury? What happened to your fuku? And why are you protecting the enemy!" She was starting to get mad, and the main reason was because Mercury had a new Fuku and was radiating out more power than her.

"I've never seen that fuku before. Is that really Mercury?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon asked out loud.

"We've never seen it before either. Or heard of a higher level for the senshi's." Artemis Replied as Luna looked on.

"I am Sailor Mercury, the Celestial Guardian Senshi of Mimir. This is the True form of myself. Given to me by the Grace of the White Moon Goddess, Nanna." //I know it's male, just think of it as his female counter part?//

"White Moon Goddess? Nanna? Usagi? A Goddess? Hahahahhaa! You must be joking! That clumsy girl can't be a Goddess!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon laughed out loud. She can Just picture Usagi as a Goddess. "Maybe a Goddess of Clumsiness is more Like it!"

Sailor Mercury hissed disapprovingly at the little senshi. "I wouldn't be laughing so much if I were you. Now that she Is on her Own. Your Chance of Ever being Conceived has been terminated." Now she has a smug look on her face seeing as the little rat brat is now agape and fuming.

"She Can't Do That! I'm supposed to be the Heir to Crystal Tokyo! Mamo-chan. You won't let her do that to me, will you?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked with eyes wide and brimming in tears.

"I won't let nothing bad happen to you little one." Tuxuedo Kamen. "If she gave you this so called powers then she is still around. Where is she. I Need to talk to her and make her see sense! She can't just Change the Future to her Convenience!"

Sailor Merury let's her aura flare, and they all felt it, for they back up a little. Even the Dark Princes were moving back a little. It was a cold and angry aura. "She Has Every Right to Chose her Path Prince Endimion! She doesn't need Faith to rule her path. And that Is Exactly what she is doing. Doing What She Wants. Not what You or that Little Brat there Wants. Or Faith for that matter. She is taking Things in her Hands and Shaping them on her own. You Prince Endimion. No Longer have a Place in her Presence any more." She twirled her back at them and kneeled to Prince Diamond. And she touched his back lightly, then her hands began to glow a pale blue. Soon the back of Prince Diamond was healed even his clothes and cloak was back on. She looked at her hands. 'Wow. Didn't know I could do this. I need to see my potential soon.' 

"Come Dark Princes. The Princess awaits. I shall take you to her."

Prince Diamond raised himself and his brother and nodded to Sailor Mercury. "Thank you Sailor Mercury. We thought we had come late. We are glad to hear she still lives and is well."

"So. There is danger towards our Princess?"

"Not just the Princess. The whole Universe as a Whole. My.......my Kingdom is now but pebbles in space now. I came here to warn the Princess of the White Moon. For the moon and this planet is now in danger."

"I see. You have changed Dark Prince."

"I am no longer a pawn to Wise man. I am myself. The way I used to be before he came."

Sailor Mercury mouthed an O. And lead him and his brother the other way, opposite the scouts behind her.

"Wait! Where are You going. Your Not Honestly taking him to Her are You!" Raged out Tuxedo Kamen. "I forbid it. She doesn't need to see Him! She'll end up doing some thing stupid and mess things up!"

With this said, the last of Sailor Mercury's nerve snapped. She summoned her Spear and pointed towards him and the scouts. "Listen and Listen Well Prince Endimion." Every word she hissed out loud. "She doesn't Need You to Order her around. She is Capable of making her Own Decisions. I will Obey my Princess only. You are Not my Master Prince Endimion. Remember that!" She twirled again, and she and the Dark Princes faded from their view in a mass of thick white cold clouds.

"What is going on here?" Sailor Venus asked. "That Can't be our Ami-chan. She never talks back."

"And she really isn't that strong either but I felt immense power radiating out of her. Almost Godly." Added in Sailor Jupiter.

"It's all an act. It just got to be. That meatball head doesn't have the power to give Powers. I think the Cult is taking control of her mind. That's it. Making her believe she's all that. Mighty and Powerful." Sailor Mars said with full of venomt. Full of hate and jealousy.

"Yeah! That's right. That Usagi-baka can't do anything right if it saved her." Said Super Sailor Chibi Moon. But in her mind, she was terrified. If this kept up, her chances of really being born is very slim. Her dreams with being with her Mamo-chan ruined. 'I can't let her ruin my chance in having everything. She always get everything without trying. I'm really Sick of That!'

Since they couldn't sense where Sailor Mercury went, or the Princess they gave up for the night and headed home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Behind the Scenes ~~~

During the whole speech between Sailor Mercury and the inner scouts, including Tuxedo Kamen and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She became distressed at their lack of faith in her. The words that came out of Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask only further her determination. Not only will she never take him back but she will make sure the Brat Learned her Place before she let's her disappear into the void. Yes. She was using her powers to keep the brat still here. And she will till this new coming danger is over. She will prove her little brat of a daughter that her so-called mother is a Force to be Reckoned with. And prove her so-called beloved he is nothing without her. Yes. Her revenge will be sweet. She longed to see their shocked faces when they finally see her, In her True Form.

"The Moon Goddess of the White Moon, Nana?" Uranus whispered out.

"Sounds Babylonian." Answered Neptune.

"That's because it is. That is our Princess Guardian Spirit. As Selene was Queen Serenity's." Replied Sailor Saturn.

"We all have Guardian Spirits? Even them?" Uranus pointed out to the other scouts.

The Princess spoke out to her reply. "Sailor Venus Guardian Spirit was Ishtar. Sailor Jupiter was Iskur. And Sailor Mars was Atar. They were violent spirits, they love to fight and cause war. So I had sealed and locked them up deep inside them for eternity. So those 3 never woken during the Silver Millennium. And Never will I awaken them. They will cause destruction as they fight, once they are in the heat of battle there is no way to stop them." She stroked Electa's head. "They shall never awaken. We cannot allow what happened before happen again." And Electra nodded to her Mistress reply. The other scouts watch and said nothing, Saturn only shuddered at some by-gone memory. "We shall wait for them by the lake. I do not wish to hear anymore of their vile insults." And she walked off and faded into many sparkles of silver and gold along with Electra's silver and blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that is far as I can go for now. 

I'll load up the next chapter as soon as I get more than 2 pages on it. Sorry this is short. I was umm busy making a web for my yaoi's and NC-17 ficcies for Yugioh. ^-^ For someone who is new to computer's I think I did pretty good, seeing as I have Absolutely No One to Help me! If you like those kind of ficcies, it's at my file. 

Ohh Boy! Rat Head is In Trouble! Cape boy umm Soon to Be Abandoned! And the other scouts is umm Not very Scouty!

Well the next chappie is solely on the Princess and the Dark Princes talking about What is Going on! Whoohooo! Will there be a Spark of Love? Or does SM have to go there with Cupids Bow and Arrow! *knocks down cupid stealing his bow and arrow and running like mad!* 

Well peeps! Send in those REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! The more I get the sooner I upload! Is that umm Threatening enough?


	6. Welcome Home

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BISHOJO SENSHI SAILOR MOON! 

Note: The Dark Princes is no longer in wiseman's grip. So they are now good guys! ^.~ 

Now of with the Ficcie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess? ~~~

Sailor Mercury waited till the other scouts and Tuxedo Kamen were long gone before she took the guest to her princess. It wasn't the right time for them to see her. And she knew she wasn't ready to see them either.

"Follow me." She waved for them to come as she went through the forest.

And they followed her through the trees and bushes till they came to a stop by the lake. Which was reflecting the full moon above and seemed to shine in a yellowish silver glow. Their mouths were agape at the beauty that stand before them. Her hands outstretched welcoming them to come closer. This was not the princess they remembered at their last fight. She was . . more matured. And beautiful than ever. Even Sapphire had to admit, the princess of the white moon was indeed a sight to be seen.

"Princess? Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium?" Both exclaimed out loud.

She only chuckled and nodded, then urged them to come closer so they could talk without shouting. Behind her were three other soldiers they haven't seen before. A little one in purple, a dark blond in dark blue and a green-blue haired in a dark aqua-green colored fuku. They walked up closer to her and kneeled before her their head lowered.

"Rise Dark Princes. There is no need to bow to me. We are equals." Serenity bowed down a little placing both her little hands on their shoulders.

And they raised their heads and saw her immensely light blue eyes that shined with a silver fleck to it. "My lady of the white moon. We have came here to warn you of impending danger. Not only to this planet and the moon. But to the whole universe as a whole." Prince Diamond said, lost in her blue eyes.

"Yes. I have felt the danger. But something bothers me. Are you two the falling star that landed here? And that meteor that was following you. What was that all about?"

"Yes. We disguised our self as shooting stars as we traveled the galaxy. And that meteor. Was trying to stop us before we warned you. But as we entered your solar system it got reflected back so now we are here in time to warn you."

"I see. Well this is not a good place to talk of such things. You never know who is listening. You are more welcome to stay with me at my palace." She looked to her guardians. You are all welcome for the night. It seems it may be awhile before you may go home.

"Palace? But Crystal Tokyo isn't to come for another 2,000 yrs." Replied Prince Sapphire.

"My palace, Dark Princes. On the moon. The Silver Millennium has been revived. And it will be My Home from now on and forever more." She said calmly.

Not only were the Dark Princes shocked about this but so were the other scouts.

"There will be no Crystal Tokyo Princess?" Sailor Saturn asked. She was a bit worried, for she still like Chibi-Usa-chan.

"There will be a Crystal Tokyo Sailor Saturn. But I will not be the ruler of it."

"Oh." Was all Sailor Saturn could say. She may be friends with Chibi-Usa. But her loyalty still belongs to the Princess Serenity. And she must accept what her Princess wishes.

Princess Serenity hugged the youngest of her scouts. "I am sorry Sailor Saturn. But I want to make my own future by my own hands. I want to follow my heart, not the visions given to me of what should be."

"I understand Princess. You shouldn't follow what should be. But what you make of it. I am with you all the way my Princess."

Princess Serenity smiled at Sailor Saturn. Then looks to her other scouts. "You have been gone for long, it's time to go home once again." She then nods to Electra. "Let's go home."

Electra stretched her wings at it's fullest and fluttered a silver-gold dust of clouds surrounds them all. And then it flashed brightly and they were all gone from the park.

Home Sweet Home ~~~

There is a flash of light all of them arrived at the gardens behind the silver palace. They were all standing on a mother of pearl carving of a lotus blossom in the midst of a low laying clear blue pond. They followed the princess out of the pond by stepping on the other mother of pearl lotus carvings on the floor. The pond was reflecting the blue planet from above and the millions of twinkling stars up above.

Sailor Mercury as the Princess personal advisor asked her Princess. "Can the palace be seen Princess?"

"No. It is covered by an invisible wall by the power within the prayer crystal. It will only be seen by those I choose to see it."

Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire were agape and looking all around at all the Pure Light the Palace was giving off. Their Black Crystal Palace only gave out an aura of darkness. But that was because it was tainted by the wise man.

"Do you like my palace Dark Princes?" The Princess said turning her head back slightly.

"It is magnificent. Just as the legends said it would be." Replied Prince Diamond.

"It has such a feeling of serenity and light. It makes one feel at peace within." Said Prince Sapphire.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Soon she showed them to a large and elegant sitting room. The carpet was a rich dark blue lined in silver and gold entwined together at the edges. Rich mahogany cabinets and bookcases lined the walls. And a half circle sofa on both sides of a round table with one single chair at one end. And the Princess sits at the single chair and waved her hands on the sofas for them to take their seats.

"So Dark Princes. What can you tell us about this impending evil that is coming?"

The Darkness form within ~~~

Prince Diamond cleared his throat, "As you already know. Chaos has entered her sleep. But....she left a present as you can say. Chaos left two children. Nyx. The eternal night. And Erebus. The unfathomable depths where death dwells. Erebus destroyed our home. And now Nyx is on her way here. To destroy this part of the galaxy."

"Are they....sailor senshis as well?" Sailor Uranus asked. Dreading to hear it.

"Yes. They are the highest caliber of senshis. Below Chaos." Voiced in Prince Sapphire.

Princess Serenity sat quietly, deep in thought. 

The two princes just noticed something about her. Her yellow haired just turned silver.

As if reading their mind. "On the moon, my hair is silver, actually It is Silver. I just made it appear gold so you would notice me."

"Ohh." Was everyone else's response.

The princess spoke out, to no one in particular. "Celestial. Nova. Come to me."

There is a bright flash, one white the other blackish violet. And two voices came. "Yes my princess?"

"You have heard the Dark Senshi's correct?"

"Yes princess. Sailor Nyx and Sailor Erebus." Replied Sailor Celestial.

"Well. They have been awaken. Stay on guard. I want every corner of this galaxy watched and checked for any growing negative auras."

"As you command princess." Said Sailor Nova.

"Princess? Should we call for aid?" Asked Sailor Celestial.

"As of now, no. But tell them to be on alert."

"As you wish." Both said and disappeared.

Sailor Saturn spoke up. "Princess. Was those two...."

"Yes Saturn. They are my elite guard. They have awakened because the future is at a stand still. And a looming darkness is threatening the present."

"Elite guards?! I don't remember them at all." Sailor Uranus shouted.

Princess Serenity chuckled. "They were my mothers then. Now they are mine. But. They only come out when the universe is in danger."

"I see." Uranus sat back down. "Are they more? I heard they were going to alert our aids?"

"I cannot tell you all Uranus. Some things are kept secret for a reason."

Mercury looked at her princess. "My princess. How do you know of all these things?"

She sighed. "When I awoken the Silver Millennium. My memories of the past returned. Everything, my mother taught me. I remember now. You'll get your memories as well. Though it may take awhile. I sense uncertainty in your heart Mercury."

Mercury looked down a little and dropped her questions.

"Well. It is late. I'll have Electra show you to your room. Tomorrow. We have many things I wish to discuss with you all."

And with that, all went to sleep. With an uneasiness for the future.

Morning Meetings at the temple ~~~

"Where did She get that Kind of Power?! How come I can't transform like her? How come How come How come?!" Rei was pacing her room yelling to the empty room. Waiting for the others to come. "And what's this about Her Princess? Usagi? She's No Princess Material!" So much anger, so much jealousy was running wildly in the veins of the Fire Princess. "Is Usagi behind all this? Did she Give Mercury her powers? How? Why? When? Mercury isn't a Fighter. It should be me. I'm strong and smart. That should have been me! And Why the Heck is she Helping the Dark Moon Family?!" So many question ran in her mind, only to hear no answers being answered back.

An hour later. The group came round. Minako, Makoto, Rini, the guardian cats and Mamoru. There were to talk about what happened tomorrow and find Usagi. And get things settled. The way they found more comfortable. 

"She can't just do this to me! I'm her Daughter! The future Ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Papa! You have to do something! Please!" Chibi-Usa wept in Mamoru's arms. 

"Shhh my little princess. I'll fix this problem real quick. She could never resist me, remember."

The pink haired one sniffled then smile. "She always had a weakness for you."

And Mamoru smile, a bit to shady and with a smug look on his face. //~.~ Gods. Get real. Like your really all that.//

"But where would she go if she wasn't abducted?" Minako asked?

"With the Outer senshi's?" Makoto asked.

"No. She's not there. In fact. No one was there except Setsuna. And all she told me was. They had business to attend to outside." Rei shrugged. "I could never figure her out. Even the Holy Fire tells me nothing."

All they could do now was to wait and watch.

A wish upon a morning star ~~~

Sitting in her gardens. Looking out at the blue orb that hanged in the endless see of stars. In the background, the glimmer of the sun starts to shine on the horizon. Letting light fill the Earth again. She sighs to herself. "I've been missing all this beautiful things because of him. Why he doesn't like being on the moon I'll never understand. Then again. Terrans did think highly of themselves. Better than anyone. I guess something are hard to change. I have been blinded by beauty. And not see what was inside. It was not me he loved, did he. It was What I was. Not who I am." A star shoots across the sky. "I wish upon a star, to grant me my greatest wish. I wish I will find the man who will love me for only me. Earthling or Alien. So long as he loves me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phew. At least I updated, no?

Next chappie issss!

"The Princess Decision."


	7. A General for a Prince

****

Sorry for the Delay Folks! Can we saaaayyy Major Writers Block! "Major Writers Block!"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! 

NOTE: Usagi in both manga and anime Never turned to Sailor Cosmos! That's a future possibilities of hers.

On with the Ficcie! (I just hope I got the generals right. ~.~ Forgot whose name goes with whose face.) Oh! If anyone can spell the Japanese word for the Silver Crystal please leave it in your reviews! Thank you! For now I'll do the Best I can to spell it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity stood up from the bench she was sitting out in the gardens. There was something she had to get done before telling the others her plan. She giggled for awhile. "Aren't they in for a real shock. Electra! Come. We have much to do."

Suddenly the guardian cat appeared next to her mistress. In her full form and her butterfly wings outstretched. "I am ready princess."

"Good. Let us go." Serenity touched her chest and chanted. Then from behind her sprouted large pure white angel wings. And soon they are flying off in space. Looking like a pair of shooting star.

Inside the Cauldron and Resurrection ~~~

Soon they were at the edge of the cauldron. And they were floating down to the center of it.

"Princess? Are you sure about this? They might not want to you know."

"It is a chance I'll have to make. From the faint powers that I did feel. Every little help counts. Besides. They will be cleansed."

"Yes princess."

Down the floated in the a abyss of pure whiteness and nothingness. Not even sound is heard. All around are glittering lights of spheres. Floating in and out of nowhere. And soon a voice came.

"Princess of the White Moon. What brings you to the Cauldron?" A small fairy like lady appeared in front of the princess.

"Ah. Guardian of the Cauldron. I wish to revives someone. And I needed their star seed. They seem to not have returned to Earth.

"I think I know who you speak of. They are deeply grieved of their past action that they think it better not to return."

"Well. I am here to give them another chance. A new life. And a new purpose. They can start on a new slate. If they wish."

"Very well. Follow me then princess of the White Moon."

And so they floated further down into the very center of the Cauldron.

"Here we are. The center." The Guardian raised her staff. And four colored star seed appeared. One was red, brown, blue and green. "And here are their star seen princess of the White Moon. But before you revived them. There is something I wish to do for you. It will help you with the on coming danger that the universe is facing again."

"Something for me?"

"Yes. Call forth your Ginzuishio. The legendary Millennium Silver Crystal."

"Very well." Serenity calls forth her crystal and it floats in her hand. Like a large crystal flower abloom.

The Guardian chanted something, in a song like voice and the whole area seemed to lighten up and glow. There is even a soft singing voice of many people. //Kinda like the Fayth's in FFX//

Serenity looked around looking for the source of the beautiful voices. "Whose singing?"

Electra looked up at her mistress. "They are called Fayths princess. I guess you can call them living ghosts? In the end they return to the star seed to be reborn again."

"Oh." The princess shivers. Though she may not be afraid of it, the side that is still Usagi is.

The music singings stop. And the crystal is glowing brightly now. A brighter more powerful light emits from it. And all the colors of the rainbow glitters like pastel neon lights.

"My crystal. It has evolved?"

"Yes princess of the White Moon. Your Ginzuisho is now Platinum. More powerful than silver and stronger than gold. Now. You are able to transform to the Mythical Hero Sailor Cosmos now. For you are the chosen One. It is your birthright. To bring about peace to the galaxies once again."

Serenity looked at her evolved crystal. And could feel such power emitting from in. Surging through her veins. Filling her with such feelings of Hope and Light. Now is the Time of New Changes. She will reshape the world no the universe. To the once peaceful time she grew up in, so very long ago. The rebirth of the Silver Millennium is now. No. It will be called The Platinum Era. A much more stronger sense of peace and tranquility the galaxy will ever know. She looked up at the four floating star seeds. And she raised her new crystal high into the air. Soon her crystal formed for her a new staff. One fit for the Future Queen of the Universe. The Heavenly Axis. At the tip was a 4 dimensional star. Right under it an orb that was a dark hue of blue and black with many twinkling lights in them, a ball that showed countless star system spinning around their axis. Holding the orb was the golden crescent moon attached to a full outstretched whitish silver angel wings. The designs were over her head, glowing with power. And she pointed the tip of the star at the star seeds. 

The star seed glow brightly in their respected color. As soon as the light dimmed out. Where stood the red star seed was Jedite. The brown one was Nephrite. The blue one was Zoicite //He is Male, but with a feminine personality!// And the last one, the green one was their leader, Kunzite. They all looked at each other and then to the one that had resurrected them. To the white winged princess.

"P-princess Serenity?" Kunzite being the first one to regain his voice and composure.

"Why have you reawaken us?" Asked Nephrite.

"Is the prince in danger?" Replied Zoicite.

Only Jedite remain silent.

Serenity chuckled at the bombardment of questions. "First of all. Your prince is okay. For now. Second, I have awaken you to give you new purpose. A second chance to redeem yourself."

"We will have a second chance with the prince?" Questioned Kunzite.

The princess shakes her head. "No. Because I used the power of the moon to revive you. You no longer have allegiance to Earth, but to me. Besides. I think the prince is more than capable to protect his own arrogant ass."

The once generals of Earth looked agape at the Princess.

"I will tell you more of why I despise him so. But now, you are to be the Generals to the Black Moon's prince. Prince Diamond. He will need a Guardian seeing his world has been decimated by the new evil that we are soon to fight."

The generals argued about serving someone else but the prince of Earth.

Serenity sighs. "Very well. I will tell you the truth. Seeing you are not being helpful at the moment. You might not like to hear it though. But you give me no choice. No. Instead of telling you I'll show it to you." And so, the princess gives them the vision of her ordeals with her former love and her once loyal scouts. And of the new enemy that may be just the next strongest beings besides Chaos.

The generals were all in deep thoughts and looked at each, then nodded. Kunzite bowed down to the winged princess. "Princess Serenity. Seeing the truth has lead us to the conclusions that our prince is no longer worth being loyal to. If he cannot be loyal to his supposed. We will now give you our support and loyalty. And yes. We will be this Prince Diamonds Generals from now on." And all the generals revoked their ties to the Earth prince. And now vowed their allegiance to the White and Dark Moon.

Meanwhile at Mamoru's apartment ===

Mamoru was looking out his balcony into the starry skies and bright full moon. When suddenly his heart ached. Like something has been removed from him. "What is this feeling? Like I have lost something of importance to me? Like.....friends?"

And back to the Cauldron ===

"Thank you, all of you. Your help is needed greatly." Replied the princess.

Jedite speaks for the first time. "Princess. I remember you as Usagi Tsukino. But you are more Serenity right now. Are you awake?"

"I am both General Jedite. I am Serenity, Heir to the Silver Millennium. And I am also Usagi Tsukino. Let's just say. My spirit as the princess lies within the body of my future embodiment. I guess it's right to say, I've grown up?"

Kunzite kneeled to his princess. "We are ready to serve. May we see who it is we are to guard? Know him better?"

"Yes. Let us go."

"Wait. There is something I have to give to them all. Including the princes of the Dark Moon." Said the Guardian of the Cauldron.

The generals looked at the Guardian as did the princess.

"Now that you are revived. And with new purpose to life. And without your powers of Earth. I give to you new powers. To help the White and Dark Moon. Kneel all of you. And receive the blessings of the Cauldron." The fairy raised her staff again and the Fayths start to sing once more. Collecting power, aiding the Guardian.

Appearing before Kunzite a grand blade forms before him. "That is the Legendary Blade. Masamune. It is yours receive it and it will slice your enemies asunder."

Before Zoicite a lance, shinning an eerie black it's blade glistening with a deep red hue. "That is the Thanatos Lance. Receive it and it will send your enemies to the darkest, deepest of hells."

And to Jedite, a knuckle weapon with sharp claws outstretched like dragon's claws. "That is the Kaiser Knuckles. Receive it and it will shred your enemies to ribbons."

Lastly for Nephrite, two hammer like weapons. "That is the Twin Hammer Explodia. Receive it and it will crush your enemies to dusts."

"Their secret powers will come to you when you receive it. Use it well. And guard the princess and prince of the moon well."

All nod. With a renewed feeling of purpose.

"Princess Serenity. I wish you to give these to the princes," And a large Diamond and Sapphire gem falls to her hands. It is their weapon. For Prince Diamond. The GodBlader. And for Prince Sapphire the sword Ragnarock. When the time comes. They will know how to use it."

The princess nod. "They will get it, I assure you."

And so they bid farewell to the Guardian of the Cauldron. And they took of flying, six colored shining shooting stars. Red, blue, brown, green and two sparkly silver white stars.

A General for the Prince ~~~

Soon the General and the Princess found themselves in the gardens behind the Silver Millennium Palace.

"Welcome to my home. Come inside. The others are waiting."

"Princess. Are you sure we are, well you know, welcomed?" Nephrite asked.

"Don't worry Generals. I am with you. I will explain to my scouts. All you have to do is bond with your new prince."

And so they went in the breakfast hall where all her scouts were waiting agape and looking straight at their princess for an explanation.

"Prince Diamond."

"Yes Princess Serenity?"

"These gentlemen are your new Generals. From right to left is Kunzite, the leader of the pack. Zoicite, Jedite and Nephrite. Generals. This is your new Prince whom you are to protect from now on."

Mercury was speechless. Uranus was out of words. Neptune had a blank face on. And Saturn just stared.

"My, my generals?"

"Yes. I have revived them with my crystal. They deserve a new purpose in life. And you need a protector. They will guard you with their lives. I believe them more capable than your last ones."

"I. I see. Then General Kunzite, Zoicite, Jedite and Nephrite. I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon. I hope to get to know you better soon. And with your help. Protect the Princess of the White Moon."

The generals all bow down to their new liege. "We shall protect you and our princess with our lives our liege."

Diamond kind of hesitated. He had never had a general before, or spoken to with such devotion. "Let's not be formal for now. We need to . . know about each other more?" 

"Yes my liege." Was their simple reply.

After the introduction and why they were resurrected where they able to enjoy their breakfast.

"And now. I have been thinking. We should head back to Earth." Was the princess calm reply.

"But why?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is she thinking about?

Are they going back to Earth? Will the 'traitors' find out that Serenity is out and here to stay?

Oh! And I need help! My thoughts of pairings are! Look down!

Princess Serenity = Prince Diamond

Sailor Mercury = Prince Sapphire

Uranus = Zoicite (Just cuz they are So Backwards!)

Neptune = Kunzite (They look hot together?)

Saturn = Jaedite (Uhh both look like the silent killer type?)

Pluto = Nephrite (They are both umm supernaturallll?)

The Inners remains to be decided but Rei and Mamoru and the rambunctious Brat Belongs together? Brrr the Evil Creepy Looking Family!


	8. Back to Earth, and the Princess Plays

****

Disclaimer: . How many times must I say this?! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!! There! Happy now! My heart bleeds! *patches it up with bandage* Phew, almost died there. Over an anime no less. *sighs* I can live with that! Nyahahahaha! I live in a happy happy happy world! With gurls that flies in the sky changing their clothes!

On with the Ficcie! (^^) (^^) Dance baby Dance!

Jadite = Japhet

Zoicite = Zamir

Nephrite = Nusair

Kunzite = Kalil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

One Child, four possible fates.

Death, Annihilation, Redemption or Rebirth.

Entwined through the threads of her life spans.

She will grow to womanhood.

Should she die in fire or darkness,

none suffers but she.

Should she bring the light, 

none can bring it but she.

Hers to choose when the time comes.

The time of Great Changes.

Last episode:

"And now. I've been thinking. I think we should go back to Earth." Was the princess calm reply.

"But why?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Though the moon's defenses is up and running. Who knows exactly how powerful our enemy is. If they are able to destroy Nemesis so easily then we don't have a chance of surviving on the moon. In fact, we'll be just like sitting ducks here. Therefore I say we move down to Earth. And observe our enemies action. See what we can gather. Then plan the a way of action later."

"I guess you are right princess. It's better to hide amongst the crowd and observe what our enemy can do." Replied Nephrite. 

"I may be a powerful force this side of the galaxy but I am not at all indestructible. The universe is big. You can never tell if there is someone out there, more powerful then you." The princess said with a smirk on her face. To her, she just proved to them that she isn't all perfect. Just a regular girl with more gift then some.

"But where will you stay princess?" Sailor Mercury asked concerned. Secretly she was amazed at the sudden changes in Usagi, no, she is no longer Usagi, but her Princess of the Moon. She can feel Usagi's cheeriness and her princess grace and sound of mind. It's as if they have merged into one whole being.

Uranus spoke up. "Princess? Our place is available. You are and the Prince are more then welcome to stay with us. There is enough room even for the generals."

"It is thoughtful of you Uranus. But I will have to say no."

"But princess!"

She raises her elegant hands up to stop her.

"Don't not worry. When we were sent back to the future. Mother has left me with things I may need at times like this. She will not leave me empty handed. She has a knack for always being ahead of things. Some stuff even Luna and Artemis do not know. So, we are safe from their tracking."

"Ah. Good. Like what kind of stuff?" Uranus asked. She wanted to make sure her princess was okay.

The princess smiles, "That. Even I do not know. But I'm about to find out soon enough."

"Mercury. You are more than welcome to stay with us if you wish. I will not push you to stay with me always."

"No. I should stay at my house. My mother may be worried about me. But I will come to you when ever you need Princess. And after school."

"Okay. I will have a room for you as well."

"My dear Outer Scouts. You to are welcome to my home."

Neptune simply replies, "I thank you my princess. But I think it would be better if we keep our distance from you. Just in case the Inner Scouts are watching us to find you. Or the enemy."

The princess closed her eyes as she thought of something. "I have opened a portal to one of your doors to my home, once I'm there. You can easily see me when needed. Your henshin pens are now linked to it as a keys."

"Thank you princess." Uranus bowed.

"And now. My dark princes and generals. We need an Earth name for you."

"I am attached to my name Princess." Prince Diamond replied.

"As am I." Prince Sapphire said.

Princess Serenity chuckled. "You are not known to the rest of Earth so I guess I have no problem. But the generals. I am sorry. Some may remember you from your last visits."

Kunzite speaks for the rest of them. "We understand."

Princess Serenity scratched her chin as she thinks, "Aha. I got one. Jaedite. You are Japhet. Zoicite you are Zamir. Nephrite you can be Nusair. And Kunzite. You will be called Kalil."

"Arabic, princess?" Nephrite questioned.

"Yes. I would think it appropriate, no? It is an old language in it's way."

All of them looked and smirked at each other. "We like our new names."

She smiles at all of them. "Now. About the Inner Scouts. For the time being. I am staying with you gentlemen every time we got out. Just to make sure they don't do anything shameless to the scouts name. I can already see sparks fly and quite frankly. I am eager to show them a thing or two. That messing with me, isn't a good idea. They always did think me weak. And now. It's about time I do my own frying." She smiled at that thought. //Just Picture a Flaming Kabob Rei! Nyahahahahahaha!//

"Meww. Ah. Princess. Looks like the playful side of you is out to play." Electra purred by her mistress side.

"Oh. I plan to play alright. But not so nicely."

"Purr. Aren't they in for a surprise. Especially your ex-daughter and ex-betrothed." 

"They. I have my own special surprises for them, my dearest Electra. A very special surprise." The princess eyes twinkled with mischief.

The generals stared at the new side of the princess they never seen before. Prince Diamond looked surprised. Sapphire kind of knew that even little innocence have a little dark side every now and then. Not that he minded. He thought those scouts needed a lesson on loyalty to their sovereign.

//Who say that Nice little Girls had to be Nice Always? Don't you know? It's the Innocent ones that You should Fear! I know so! Because I'm one To! ^~ Cute on the outside! Lil demon on the inside!XD//

To Earth ~~~

Right after breakfast and some preparations. The princess and Electra returned to Earth. Back to the lake at the park. They told them that traveling was a lot faster and easier on them then teleportation, if they went though flat reflecting objects like mirrors or lakes. Because mirrors were natural doorways to the other worlds. Nephrite was asking a lot of questions on this kind of travel. And Electra was happy to explain to him, being one of the 'old' ones herself.

"Princess? I hate to bug you but. Our outfits. Would it not cause some unnecessary attention?" Sapphire questioned.

"Hmm. You are right. I have forgotten about that."

The girls giggled at that, there was still some Usagi in her.

"Well for now, I'll use my Luna Pen to dress ourselves?" She raised the pen high and shouted. "Please dress us like the Earth citizens!"

And soon the princess and princes with their generals are dressed in earth clothes. With the princess in a light baby blue sundress with deep blue wrap around sandals. And her hair remained it's natural silver. And the men are in their Sunday best. //^^;; I'm not into men clothes descriptions?//

From here her scouts transformed back to their civilian selves. And parted their own ways. Ami left because she knew her mother would be worried by now. And the Outers for the reason they knew their house was being watched. And so they bid their farewells till later on.

Zoicite decided to talk for once. "Princess? Won't you be recognized? I mean sure your hair is silver now, but your family would recognize you easily."

She touches her chest where her crystal hides inside her, in her heart. "No. The power of my crystal will prevent them from recognizing me. But the inners would know." She smiled a mischievous grin. "I want them to see the 'real' me. And for Mamoru and my ex-daughter to see what they missed. It's not what's outside that really matters. It's the content of ones heart that should really. They fail to recognize that. Through all the fights we've been together. Our hearts had remained strong. Together we were invincible. Yet they just dismissed the reality of it." She sighs to herself. "I'm hungry! How bout you guys?!" She asked cheerfully, back to her cheery Usagi self. And that cause quiet a bit of laughter and then yes.

And they headed for the nearest place to eat. Which just happen to be the Crown. //Well we all know that's the only place they would eat. ^^;; Food must be Good?// Six handsome men and one gorgeous lady stepped in. Looking like famous people or something, the whole store actually stop breathing when they stepped in.

"Eh. We still got it." Japhet spoke, grinning ear from ear.

Nusair flip his hair back. "Of course. With me around the whole world would stop."

Serenity sweat dropped greatly with his comment. ~~;; "Okay. Umm. Let's find a seat first before we get crowed or something?"

So they sat on the far corner. Not knowing the Inners, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa was already there. Gaping at them then furious.

Meetings ~~~

Diamond spoke up. "Princess. I feel a certain 'heat' coming for the other corner."

"Ah, yes I do. Speak of the devils. Their here. Oh, and on Earth, please just call me Serenity." We are in human disguises, remember."

"As you wish Serenity."

"What is she doing with the Generals? And the Dark Moon Princes? Is she Mad! And looking like that? Who does she think she is?" Rei fumed. //~~ Your Princess for One thing.//

"Mamo-chan? I think she got herself brainwashed again. Really. She's so stupid it must be so easy to do it." Chibi-Usa puffed.

"I say we just take her out of there, and fight them outside?" Makoto said, ready for a fight.

"Yes. I think that would be a good choice. Let's go." Mamoru stated.

So the padded to where Serenity and the others are.

Serenity and them had just finished ordering when she noticed them coming. "We have visitors. I think they think I'm brainwashed easily because 'I'm' so stupid. Well. Let's see if they 'can' drag me out like the seem to be planning." She was all ready giggling.

Diamond was just looking at her. "Having fun Serenity?"

"I will. Soon enough. Just watch and say nothing, okay." She winks at all of them.

Mamoru step forward about to grab 'Usagi's' arms. "Usagi. Come with me. They are not the right crowd for you. I think you've been brainwashed. Come with me and we'll get you back to your old self."

She turned to face him, smacking his hands away from her arms. "Endymion. You will address me with respect. And that's Serenity to you."

Mamoru blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. I am Princess Serenity II, the Heir to the Silver Millennium. And you will treat me with the respect. Prince Endymion of Earth."

He could only stare at her.

"Stop playing around Usagi-baka! What the Hell do you think you are doing with Them!" Rei angrily points to her then to the other men in the group."

Serenity looked at her cooly. "Silence Mars. You will not speak to your me in such a manner. I will not allow it at my presence. You either decease your temper tantrums. Or I'll have to put you on suspension."

"You can't do jack shit Usagi. Stop fooling around." She starts to grab Usagi's arms, when everything around them seems to stop. "What the." And when she turn to look back at Usagi. She was in her princess outfit. Her inner power glowing brightly behind her.

"I gave you fair warning. Mars. I will not tolerate such attitudes towards me from my supposed loyal Senshi's. For the time being, Mars. You are suspended from any Senshi gatherings." Serenity pulled our her hand and a red like glow starts to build in he palm of her hands. 

"I . . I feel so . . weak."

"I took the powers of your planet. You cannot transform no more. Until you can fix that attitude of yours. And know your place. You will remain an ordinary human." Now she looks at both Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. "And for you two. Your future that you know of, no longer exists. We are no longer engaged, Endymion of Earth. I have cut the threads that binds us together. And that little brat there will not be born to me."

"You can't do that. To our future, us, our daughter!" Mamoru shouted.

"I already have. You had plenty chances to deem your worth to me Endymion. But you failed at all counts. You can have that brat of a daughter with someone else."

"But what of Crystal Tokyo. Our destiny!"

"I don't give a crap about Crystal Tokyo or our so called Destiny. Destiny is what you make of it. And frankly Endymion. You aren't doing your part. If you think I'm going to carry all the weight on my own, you are dead wrong. I deserve better then that. And you are not in my future. Now. Me and my friends wants to eat. I suggest you carry yourself right on out of here, or I'll be glad to do it for you." With that she shows them a bit of her true powers, her bright shining aura scaring them on the spot. Then the world around them resumes.

The people at the store were staring at the group that was just standing their with their mouths agape. And Mamoru and company had to leave or face more embarrassing moments.

Serenity giggled, seeming to have the most fun out of their looks. "That should show them a bit of manners, no? Now they have to think before the speak when addressing me."

The princes and generals were amazed at her. She didn't show all her powers but she did show enough to put the traitors in their place. And once their food came. They talked and eat and planned on what to do next. Which is to meet a Mr. Soma about Serenity's accounts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

@@ Dull? Well. Let's say FanFiction has gotten so boring that I lost my Muse somewhere out there? But I did enough to show the traitors that Serentiy/Usagi is In Charge now. XD Ouuu! The Surprises they are going to GET tonight! Mwaaa! And Rei can't Henshin! And Mamoru got Dumped! Chibi Rat about to be Eradicated like the pest she is. XD Ouu. But not so soon. Not until She Embarrasses them Good Enough to last a Century! Well until I Feel like it. ~.~ threaten into it. I'll wait to upload next Chappie! XD Actiooonnn!


End file.
